Old Flame and New Start
by Mythgirl411
Summary: When a new doctor is brought in as the co-chief of surgery everyone is shocked. Everyone that is except Joel. Turns out he and this new doctor have a history together? Will this be the beginning of a new chapter and a do-over? Or will things get worse? Let's see.


**Hi low everyone. So this is a Saving Grace fanfiction. In this Joel never dies and he also remains head of surgery. He brings in a new girl to be the co head of surgery. What the others don't realize is that this girl isn't just another girl. She is one of the best surgeons at Grey-Sloan Hospital in Seattle. She also is a close friend of Joel. In fact the two of them were dating in college but then broke it off when they separated. Now they are back together and together they can tag team any challenge. After all Margaret Lexi Thompson, or Molly, likes a good challenge. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Saving Grace or Grey's Anatomy only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Joel pov  
_ I sighed as I looked over all the paperwork and everything. I needed help and I knew just who to call. I had already convinced the board to let me hire a co-head of surgery and I knew just the person for the job. I had sent in her application and resume and the board had told me hire her immediately. Now all that was left was to make the call. I hit her number on my phone. It didn't take long for it to be answered.  
"Dr. Thompson. How can I help you?"  
"Hey Mollie." There was silence then I heard her speak.  
"Joel. What is it?"  
"Hello to you also. I wanted to call to offer you a job. As the co head of surgery at Hope Zion."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are incredibly talented and we want you here."  
"No Joel. Why?" I sighed.  
"Look. I need help and the board agreed that it would be best if I had someone around to help me." I heard her sigh in annoyance.  
"How much time do I have?"  
"Till the end of the day. I won't actually need you here till next week but I need your decision soon."  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Technically I was already told to hire you by any means. So please for both our sakes just say yes."  
"End of the day. Give me that." She hung up and I sighed with relief. If there was one thing I knew about Molly it was she couldn't say no to a challenge. And this was a challenge.

 _Mollie pov_  
Once I got off the phone with Joel I sighed. He was having issues and needed help. So he had convinced the board to offer me co head of surgery at Hope Zion Hospital in Toronto, Canada. Joel told me to think about it and call him back by the end of the day. I played with my phone for a little bit just thinking when suddenly a knock was on the door. I looked up to see Meredith standing there.  
"You okay Mollie?"  
"Not really." She sat down next to me.  
"What's up?"  
"Joel just called me."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. He called me and offered me a job. As co-chief of surgery at Hope Zion Hospital." She looked shocked.  
"Wow. That's amazing. So are you gonna take it?"  
"Not too sure. I mean he told me the board really wants me and that he was told to hire me by any means. But still..."  
"Go. I mean you'd do amazing work there."  
"Mer. He's my ex-fiance. I'd be working day in and day out with him."  
"Oh right. That. Well I still think you should go. Show him what he is missing."  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right."  
"Maybe. Margaret Lexi Thompson listen to me. Definitely go and do your best up there." I smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks. Better go talk to the bosses." She smiled and nodded.  
"You'll be fine. Trust me. And we're only a phone call away."  
"Yeah. Well I better go tell the heads and get everything settled. Then I'll call Joel back."  
"Yeah. And good luck with Mr. I'm too good for everyone." I laughed and shook my head.

A few days later I flew to Toronto to get settled. I had bought a flat and was happily moving in. The rest of my things would slowly begin to trickle in. I decided to go see the hospital for myself. I grabbed my car keys and took off.

When I went in I went up to a nurse.  
"Hi. I'm here to see Joel Goran."  
"Are you a patient?"  
"No. Just an old friend. He should be expecting me. My name is Mollie Thompson." The nurse nodded and called up.  
"Dr. Goran. I have a Mollie Thompson here. She said she's here to see you."  
"Alright. I'll tell her." Once she hung up the phone she turned to me.  
"He said he'll be right down." I nodded my head and waited.

It didn't take long till I heard my voice called. I turned around and saw Joel there. I smiled and went over.  
"Hey Joel." We hugged.  
"Glad you came."  
"Well I do like challenges." Joel smiled and chuckled.  
"Shall we?"  
"Yeah."

We went to his office which was going to be our office. We talked about the hospital and various things.  
"Oh really?" I laughed.  
"Really. That is what Mer has named you."  
"Okay. Well we need to have a talk. I don't think I'm better then everyone.  
"Oh really?"  
"Shut up." I laughed. Just then a throat was cleared we both looked up to see a woman standing there. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Joel spoke.  
"Alex. Hey."  
"Um. Hey Joel. So I wanted to talk about something but I can come back if you are busy."  
"No. It's fine. Alex Reid this is Molly Thompson. Molly this is Dr. Reid."  
"It's nice to meet you." I said and held out my hand. She shook it.  
"Yeah. You as well." Joel spoke up.  
"Actually Alex. Could you gather everyone for me? I have an announcement to make."  
"Yeah. Sure." Alex left quickly. I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk.  
"So she's the one you decided to dump me for."  
"I did not."  
"Oh come on Joel. You are a terrible liar." He sighed.  
"Lex. I've been wanting to talk to you about that." I froze and sighed.  
"Not now. You have a meeting."  
"Yeah. Alright."

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
